New Beginnings: A Lusam story
by Punkydeeps90
Summary: UPDATED! I started this story a while ago. Metro Court explosion didn't happen. Liason baby reveal. They were both hurt by the ones they thought loved them. Can Sam and Lucky find true love? Or is this love destined to fail as well?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It wasn't fair, though both Lucky Spencer and Sam McCall. Here they were in the Penthouse, the place Elizabeth had wanted to talk to everyone. She said that the news she had would not only affect Jason, but Lucky and Sam as well. What no one knew was how right Elizabeth was at the time.

"I know you guys might be saying that I'm lying to you all, but it's true. Lucky, you aren't the father of my baby. Jason is," Elizabeth informed them all again. Jason simply stood there, shocked by the news yet the only other person in the room that was happy. He was going to have a baby with Elizabeth. Jason couldn't count how many times he wished to be the father of Elizabeth's baby. He only realized his wish had come true.

Tears slid down Sam's cheeks, much to Lucky's dismay. He couldn't understand it. Why did Jason look happy with the news and not sad for the love of his life. Why didn't he feel angry for being lied to, like Lucky was. The woman lucky loved, his wife, the woman who gave him the riot act about everything he'd done wrong even before he started doing drugs, had broken every rule in the book of marriage. He couldn't blame her for cheating on him, because it was in retaliation for his own cheating with Maxie. But Elizabeth made me believe I was going to be a father only to be lying the whole time, thought Lucky. She was no better than the teenage girl. Maybe Jason was fine with it, but he sure as hell wasn't, and he knew Sam wasn't as well. Lucky turned to look at Sam again, who was now staring at Jason, no doubt seeing what he had seen moment earlier in the hit man's face. Joy.

She always seemed to be punished. Punished or hurt beyond measure. Sam saw the happiness in Jason's eyes, and felt not only sad and angry, but inadequate. They had been trying to have a baby for weeks now, and she couldn't get pregnant. Before Sam knew it, more tears started welling up. Liz was going to have the baby she would never had. Every time when things were good, it all fell a part. First Baby Lila's death, Hope being taken away, the kidnaping... too many obstacles for any love to overcome. She knew in her heart, that Jason and her were never meant to be. Sam was never meant to have and be loved. Once having that thought, Sam finally felt the pair of eyes on her and so she turned her head to face an equally distraught and heartbroken lucky. Lucky, she thought, poor Lucky. Here she was feeling sorry for herself, when not only did Lucky lose the love of his life but a baby that could of been, as well as the stepson he loved more than life itself. They both nodded at each other, for assurance and strength, and knew it was time to face the couple that caused their pain.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
"How could you?" asked Lucky. He was no longer enraged, but felt betrayed and lost. Yet his anger soon began to resurface when he saw the calm look on Elizabeth's face.

"The only thing I did wrong was hide the fact that you could never have a child with me, Lucky. I lied to everyone because their lives would be destroyed by the truth. What did you expect me to do?" Sam's head snapped up with that remark. She had been quiet since the reveal, with very few audible sobs escaping her lips. Silence seemed to be the best answer, but it seemed an outburst was called for. 

She walked towards Liz, her movement snapping Jason out of his joyous trance. Yet before Jason could utter a word, Sam was directly in front of Elizabeth speaking the words that have been on her mind since the truth was revealed. 

"People don't usually expect someone to do what you did Elizabeth. How could you do this. Oh, forget about Jason, cuz he seems fine with it, but what about Lucky? You made him believe he was going to be a father. A FATHER! You acted like a saint during the time when everyone thought Maxie was pregnant with Lucky's child. You were going to reveal Maxie's secret to Lucky yet you didn't have the balls to do the same? You are one of the biggest hypocrites that I have come to know," Jason tried to shush her but she wouldn't have it. This wasn't for herself, but for Lucky as well. 

"Forget about me, but your husband? He thought you were this wonderful woman, but really you're this conniving woman. You know it all makes sense. I finally get why you eagerly wait for, no stalk, Jason and talk to him and...you know, I thought You were a good person. I was wrong. Only you would take it this far, Elizabeth. You didn't only hurt the people in this room, you hurt everyone who has helped you and stuck up for you. Have fun living with that." Sam then turned away from the woman, and faced the man of her dreams. At least, the man who she thought was the one. She looked straight into the blue eyes that she once thought that she would get lost in. The eyes that somehow made her feel safe. Now, whenever she looked into those eyes, she only felt pain coursing through her body. Not for the loss of the man she loved, but all the pain he caused her. Sam always knew deeps down that she would separate from Jason. She never came first in his life, yet he expected to be first in hers. Not anymore. 

"I told you once that you made me feel safe and loved. Remember that, Jase?" Jason nodded, his eyes filled with 'love'. When he opened his mouth to speak, Sam shook her head and looked at im once again. Her eyes held a determination that made him shut his mouth. "That was a long time ago. When we were just friends. When we were denying our attraction for each other.

Attraction,"she chuckled "that was all we had before. We never had love before. Hell, if we were in love, why would you be so happy that another woman was carrying your child? All you've done is hurt me. I was never first in your life. I was last. You were never there when I needed You the most. God, Jason, I needed You after Danny died but you weren't. I know you were looking for the antidote, but DAMMIT I don't care. The only person that I had considered family for so long was gone. I couldn't do ANYTHING! I was always inadequate. I always felt insecure, and you didn't tell me that I was wrong about my insecurities. In fact, it only made my insecurities grow. YOU controlled me, I see that now. I get why you did it though. YOU were scared that this could be the woman you loved and you might screw it up. But Jason you did screw it up. YOU have been for the longest time. And now, with a baby coming on the way, you ruined what little chance we could have had at a friendship. But I guess that's the way it is. All I have to say is...goodbye." Jason spoke against her last words, but there was no point. Sam was no longer listening to him. She had thought that would be hard, but it wasn't. For the first time, she had made a decision without Jason's approval. She hadn't done that in so long. For the first time, Sam truly wanted to gain the independence she lost so long ago.

Lucky smiled slightly after Sam finished her speech and decided it was his turn. "She's right, Liz. YOU didn't hurt only me and Sam, but everyone around you. Our friends, family...Cam. And I Know that you'll use my mistakes once again against me. But I will tell you this," Lucky stepped closer to Liz, and didn't give a da that Jason had tensed visibly, "I love Cameron. He deserves to see me. I have owned up to my mistakes, and I want You to know that if you try to keep me from my son, I will fight it. I will not be separated by my son. Hopefully Liz, one day we can be friends as we were before. But I don't think that it will be anytime soon. I'll send the divorce papers tomorrow. Congratulations on the baby, for taking another man's wife, and the biggest sin a man could ever commit in my opinion, breaking Sam's heart, " Lucky growled to Jason. After giving a last look to the couple who were now silent, Lucky turned to Sam.

"Sam, I know you have to pack. I know that Kelly's has a empty room. If you want, I can set a room for you while you pack and help you set up there tonight. If you don't want my help, I understand. I was the cause of this entire mess." 

Sam shook her head at that. "Lucky you weren't the cause. They were both conscious when they made the decision to throw their platonic relationship away. They were adults. They made the mistake. They have to live with the mistakes a different way from ours. I would appreciate your help." Lucky smiled at Sam, which she quickly returned. As she turned to go up to the bedroom, Jason grabbed her arm. "Sam, don't do this. This wasn't planned I..." Sam ripped her arm out of Jason's grasp. After giving him a critical stare which she has never done before, Sam said "I have something of your's." She ripped her star necklace from her neck and took Jason's hand. After placing the necklace into his fist, she continued, "it may not have been planned, but you never said you regretted it. You didn't shed a single angry word. All you did was look happy. We're over Jason." 

Sam quickly gathered her things and looked one last time at the rooms. Goodbye, she thought silently. It was time for a new beginning. She went down the stairs and walked up to lucky with her bags. "I'm ready," she said. Lucky said, "So am I. Let's go." Sam smiled when Lucky grinned at her. The thought of only being able to smile at each other would constantly attack their minds the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
As Jason and Elizabeth watched the interaction between Lucky and Sam, they felt a slight pang in their heart. Here were the people that did almost everything for them. She risked her life to save me so many times, thought Jason, and I've only pushed her away. He had to try one last time. "Sam, don't do this. We can make it work. There are so many people in the world that raise a child but don't get married. Don't throw away three years."

Sam, who had just spoken to Lucky, turned once again to the man who she once thought she loved. She smiled sadly, but not towards Jason. His actions still seemed to hurt her somehow. "It's funny how you never even used the word love. I guess if you did, I would feel bad about letting you go. Jason, we're over. I can't be in a relationship like ours. I can't be Jason's girlfriend anymore. I've always retained my independence in every other relationship but this. I guess I didn't care about myself because I wanted it to work with you so badly. But if I keep doing what I have been doing, I'll live to regret it." She was about to turn away when Sam decided that she still had a few more words left inside her that shouldn't be locked. "And the whole three years bulls you just gave me, how much of that time were we actually together in a relationship? We were always of on another adventure. We never truly got to know each other. If we did, you would have seen the pain I had in my heart with every passing day. Plus, who breaks up with a girl after brain surgery?" Sam really could never understand that.

Jason, who had been fighting to have his last word in the argument, snapped his mouth shut at that statement. Lucky thought, Only an idiot would break up with a girl after brain surgery. And for the second time that day, Lucky had a huge grin on his face because of Sam. His grin became even wider, when Sam smirked at Elizabeth, who was very much pissed that Jason had tried to fight for Sam. He didn't understand why he married her at that moment. It was clear the woman he thought he loved was always into another man. With that, Lucky said the words he never thought he would be happy to say. "Glad you got the man you always wanted Liz. Have a fucn great time. A conniving woman with a hit man. Perfect fit!"

Lucky turned away from the shocked faces of Jason and Liz only to face a now amused Sam McCall. "I think we've had our say, right McCall," said Lucky cheerily, "You ready to leave. The place is set up, all we have to do is get your things inside. Or we could always stay and make up things on the top of our heads on why they were sucky people to be with." Sam shook her head and tried to frown but couldn't. She never could stop smiling when she was around Lucky. "I don't think we have to make up things on top of our heads." Lucky nodded in agreement, and was about to walk through the door carrying Sam's bags when the voice of his future ex wife stopped him in his tracks. Once again she was trying to put herself in the right and prove to everyone that they were in the wrong. 

"Lucky, Sam, we weren't the ones who cheated first. You did. Because of that, you deserve everything that you get." Elizabeth was too smug for her own good thought Sam. With these last words said, Lucky and Sam would then be free to go. "Muffin, Jason and I weren't together. Lucky cheated on you because he was under the influence, which he admits and takes responsibility for. You and Jason however, met up and decided hey let's have sex not to spite people, but there is nothing holding us down now. Top that, bi." With that, an amazingly amused Lucky and Sam finally departed a shocked and embarrassed hit man and conniving woman


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
Looking around the room above the diner, with only a bed, dresser, mirror and lamp cramped into the room, Sam strangely felt comfortable. Lucky had just finished helping her move into the tiny room and left her to her thoughts. It was strange how lie was, mused Sam. One moment you're living in a huge penthouse not having to worry about money, yet you feel more comfortable in a cramped little area and worrying about making ends meet. With that, Sam let out a small smile. She never did feel comfortable at the penthouse. Maybe safer than she had ever felt but never comfortable. Whatever she received wasn't hard earned. From life, Sam always felt that you should only receive things with hard work. To sam, it never sat well with her that she could just have everything she ever wanted like that when he was with Jason.

Sonny. Sam grinned at that. She had been able to tell him that she didn't feel good about being taken care of after their first night of passion. Then again, she had thrown something at his head before revealing such feelings. Yet, Sam was never able to reveal those thoughts to Jason. Strange thought Sam.

He had been staring at her for a while now, with a small smile on his face. Why was he doing that? Lucky couldn't understand it. His life was completely wrecked, a life he had been working so hard on salvaging and all he could do was smile. He could only smile at Sam. She had been smiling at him as well, just as she was now. Why weren't they depressed over their dreams being shattered? It was baffling to him and Lucky knew that it was baffling for Sam as well.

Coming back from these thoughts, Lucky focused on Sam once again. She was beautiful, he thought. Any man would melt at her feet. She had the power to do it. How could any man ruin a relationship with her? Lucky grinned suddenly. He was asking so many questions. Everything was a plan recently for him and should only be logical on some level. There had to be reason or answer for everything. At that moment, Lucky didn't want an answer or reason. He was going to just live again. With that resolution clear in his mind, Lucky coughed and declared his presence. "Hey, decided to come back and give you some food. After all that moving in and out, you're bound to be hungry. I got you a burger and a salad. Didn't know what you wanted for desert, but i figured some vanilla ice cream was a safe bet. Just in case though i got you a cinnamon bun." Sam couldn't help but be awed and overwhelmed. Here was Lucky bringing someone he barely knew food. No matter what mistakes Lucky made, he deserved anther chance. Too bad Liz was such a fool to let him go so easily thought Sam.

Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by Lucky. "Sam?!," Lucky exclaimed for the fourth time. Sam had just stared at him, not responding whatsoever. By the third time, he had gotten a bit scared that Sam was gone. Lucky was relieved to see that she finally focused on him and tried unsuccessfully to contain his laughter when her response was "Whaa?". Once he had finally burst into a fit of laughter, Sam's shocked eyes quickly narrowed. Walking closer to him, she took the plate of wonderful food out of his hand and set it on the small table before saying "Are you finished?". Lucky, upon hearing Sam's aggravated voice, quickly shut himself up, only to burst out laughing again. Her face, he thought, her face! He found it somewhat hilarious. Sam's face had a a mixture of annoyance and anger; it was just too funny. Lucky's laughter was soon stopped when he felt something hit him on the side of his head. His eyes, screwed shut because of tears wanting to fall down, was wide open at this moment and were focused on a satisfied Sam holding a pillow. It was now Lucky's eyes that were narrowed.

"That's what you get," said an amused Sam. The change in Lucky's face was just great, from childlike hilarity to adult like annoyance. Her happiness was soon cut short when Lucky flicked her forehead. With a jaw dropped, Sam stared at Lucky in shock. Lucky, seeing Sam in this state, nudged Sam's jaw up so that it would close and then said " Careful, we don't want any flies to fly inside your mouth. I heard it wasn't a fun experience." With that, Sam was once again focused and she asked "Did you just flick me?". Before Lucky could get a word out, he was soon flicked. Oh, it was on thought Lucky. Soon they were in a full scale battle involving pillows and their hands. Sam screamed when Lucky gave her a noogie. NOONE had given her a noogie after seventh grade. Curses, grunts, and laughter were the only things heard. Their fun stopped suddenly when Sam's foot accidently connected with Lucky's chest. "Owww!" Sam, realizing what had happened quickly became concerned and apologetic. 

"Oh my god Lucky I am so sorry. Are you okay? God I am such a ..." she then was cut off when Lucky quickly snapped "Don't !". She quickly became quiet. Lucky, sorry he had snapped at her continued. "Sam, don't call yourself anything. It was an accident. I only snapped cuz I didn't want you to lower yourself in any way. I shouldn't have, though. I'm sorry."  
Sam, who had been silent, said "Lucky, it's okay I understand. It's just that it comes natural for me or someone else to make me feel low or say derogatory things about me. It's always been that way. It never stopped, I could never...I'm sorry. I'm unloading on you. I shouldn't be doing that." Lucky shook his head at that. "It's okay, Sam. I want you to know that I want to be your friend, that I will always be there for you. If you want to unload, I welcome it. Come on." Lucky stood up, wincing slightly because the pain in his chest wasn't fully gone. Sam once again said she was sorry and let herself be led to the small bed. As they both sat, Lucky began speaking once again.

"Sam, there was always something about you. When you first came to Port Charles, I thought I never met a woman that had more spunk than you. You were tough Sam and you still are. Now, I guess you could say we could console each other. We know what it's like to feel...betrayed, you know. Talking to each other would help us get through this." Lucky stopped and turned to look at Sam. She had a slight smile on her face and nodded in agreement. Yet this didn't stop Lucky from saying the rest of his feeling to her. Might as well tell her everything thought Lucky.  
"Samantha McCall, if it weren't for you and I hanging out after leaving the Penthouse, I think I'd be in that messed up place i was in not too long ago. I would have went straight to a drug dealer to get some pills. I didn't though, " he said looking straight into Sam's dark brown eyes, "Instead, I forged a friendship with a wonderful woman. Sam, i think it's time i asked you, " as Lucky bent down on one knee watching Sam's eyes widen, " Will you be my friend whose a girl?" in the cutest child voice he could muster. 

Sam couldn't help it. She burst out laughing at the sight of Lucky, who had this silly pout on his face. He was only asking for friendship, yet he did it in the cutest way she never experienced. Yep, Liz was most definitely an idiot thought Sam. "Yes, absolutely yes. I will be your friend whose a girl," in a fashion that mimicked Lucky's. Once she said this, she threw her arms around Lucky and, while ignoring the great feeling in the pit of her stomach, whispered "It's good to have a friend. I never had one before." Lucky, who had also been ignoring the same feelings that Sam had been ignoring, whispered back "Yea it really is." Even after saying this, both people, man and woman, held on to each other a bit longer, enjoying the feeling of being in the others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 (bit short) 

Even after saying this, both people, man and woman, held on to each other a bit longer, enjoying the feeling of being in the other's arms. They enjoyed the feeling that they shared, yet both were too shy to admit it. Finally, Sam gave a small laugh, in an effort to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach. Lucky, brought out of his trance, pulled away and smiled sheepishly at Sam. 

"Ummm, so we're friends, right?," said Lucky, who was already telling himself to not blush. Sam smiled, laughing because she thought Lucky's face was flushed from their wrestling match. She hasn't done that in so long. "Definitely. I would love to be your friend, Lucky." Sam smiled again, causing Lucky to blush and curse himself for becoming so weak when she did that. Calm down, your marriage just got destroyed, thought Lucky. Finally Sam spoke up again, asking "You wanna stay and have dinner with me. I mean, you did bring me the food." Lucky quickly agreed and was shocked at what time it was. It was around 9:30 and soon both realized that their fight had lasted longer than they thought. Lucky had brought the food a little before nine. "It might be a bit cold," Lucky informed. Sam merely shrugged and offered, "I will make sure that I bring you a warm dinner tomorrow then. "

Again Lucky was aghast. Here was this woman grinning mischievously, stating that she would bring warm food next time. As if it were his fault that the food got cold. "Excuse me, McCall, but the food was warm when I brought it up. It wasn't my fault you spaced out. Probably because you saw a manly man offering you food," said Lucky playfully. Sam burst into a fit of laughter, "Manly man? Very smooth Spencer. Your such a jacka."  
"I'll take that as a compliment," replied Lucky. With that, they both sauntered off. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
"I will ask you nicely for the fifth time to stop making fun of the way I eat, McCall. Stop it." They had started eating their cold burgers after their declaration of friendship and now Sam was constantly pointing out that Lucky ate like a bulldozer. This evidently wasn't far from the truth, because at that moment Lucky had a little ketchup on his chin with the last huge bite he just had. Without missing a beat, Sam grabbed a napkin and continued her constant reasoning to Lucky on why she made a valid point while cleaning his chin. "You're kidding me, right Spencer? You have ketchup all over your face. Just a few minutes ago, the ketchup dripped onto your shirt. That's bulldozerish to me," she pointed out.

Lucky just shrugged and mumbled something barely audible so Sam just continued, "Seriously, I wonder how you did with the girls in highschool. You look seven years old instead of the twenty eight years you are!(A/N Lucky should be twenty eight or something right? Whatever :) What am I going to do with you?". At this Lucky's face had a huge smirk intact and he replied "I only eat like this when I'm with a friend. I think they should probably suffer seeing me eat like a pig. The ladies, however, never saw me eat like this...and they never will."

Sam scoffed. "What am I then, chopped liver?!" She couldn't believe Lucky had just said what he did. I'm a woman, thought Sam, a very feminine woman. Lucky, who ate the last bite of his burger and now was wiping his face with a napkin. He smiled, making Sam melt for the tenth time that night and feel shocked at having such feelings. "Sam, if we met up this morning or something, you would see me eating like a gentleman, cuz well you're a woman, a very feminine woman." Sam smiled a little at the last few words given by Lucky. Feminine woman is right, thought Sam. "But now that we're friends, you have to see me eat like a pig."

Sam couldn't help herself, she really knew the reason why Lucky was eating so much. "You didn't eat anything the whole day did you?". At that Lucky could only reply "Yep. Took you long enough to figure it out," at this Sam opened her mouth to speak but Lucky kept speaking, "I understand why it took so long though. You were admiring my eyes."

He had taken a deeper yet girlier voice when he mentioned his eyes and Sam finally let out the thunderous laughter she'd been holding in for so long. She was laughing so hard that tears were falling down. When she collapsed from laughing so much, Sam's arm knocked her beer onto her salad, causing a chuckling Lucky to roar with laughter.

By the time they both calmed down, they were lying on their backs looking up at the ceiling. For the first time that night, the room was silent. Only the soft noises of the night could be heard. After a while, Sam finally broke the silence.  
"I wish we could keep going like this. I'm scared to go to sleep, cuz I know that I...,"Sam couldn't continue her thoughts for fear of bursting in tears long overdue.

Lucky took her hand in his and said "I know what you mean. I really don't want to fall asleep either. But," Lucky paused turning his body so that he was facing her completely, "we really don't have a choice. Pain, it's part of moving on sometimes. And you and I both know that people have to go back to sleep sometimes. We can't stay awake forever." Lucky could only whisper by the time he finished what he was saying. At that moment, he wished that their was something that could keep a person awake forever. Keep a person from horrible dreams and memories, of the good and bad times, just to not face the darkness that comes with sadness. 

She felt a change in Lucky when he revealed his thoughts to her. No, not only did she feel it, but Sam knew that Lucky was now thinking of the pain they had put off for so long. She had reminded him of it and she wished that she hadn't. That he could have been happier for a little while longer. It was her turn to comfort. 

Turning her body towards Lucky, " What seems to be bad...things that hurt us, helps us learn from our experiences. It sucks, but it gets easier knowing that there are people surrounding you willing to comfort and console you. Lucky," as she began rubbing her thumb against the inside of his hand in a gesture of comfort and strength, "you said that you'd be there for me if I needed to talk. I need you to know that I'm here for you too. Lucky, we're in this together. I'll never leave you." Lucky gave a slight smile. Just her voice could soothe me, thought Lucky. His eyes soon connected with hers, causing both to shudder. Trying to shrug off the immense feelings that have been piling up on him, Lucky grinned widely and said "As if I could get rid of you."

They continued with their banter, from time to time getting serious in the conversation. They talked of Sam's insecurities, and how she had to ignore it because she had to tough it out in order to survive. They never realized before that they had so much in common. One adventure after another, having a deep connection in regards to family, and pain that came so early in childhood. And for the first time, Sam was finally able to speak of her baby girl. "I could never talk to Jason about it. Not really. I told him how much I missed her but nothing about this. I never told him that I blamed myself for her death," Sam remembered Evelyn's, the woman she thought was her mother, words.

" My adoptive mother basically told me I was sh. She had left me with my father, and when i finally found her, she called me sh. She said I didn't deserve anything. Not a family, no friends, nothing. I probably only deserved trash. I think that's probably why I thought what people said about me might be true. But I don't anymore," she looked into Lucky's eyes. "Cuz, in the end i got a family. And a man who's really a great friend." His heart felt like it was about to burst. Not from sadness, but from happiness and joy. Because he didn't want to choke his words out, though Sam could tell he was already choked up, he only said what he could, "Sam, I haven't felt like a good person in so long. But I feel that I can move on from my mistakes. It's nice to know that someone believes in me. It's hard with family, because your tainted to them now. But with you, it's like I have a fresh start. Thank you." Sam smiled, "Lucky you are anything but tainted. You're human. We all make mistakes."

Sam and Lucky smiled at each other, because they were finally talked out and words didn't mean that much at the moment. They held each others hand and slowly drifted off, accidently, to sleep together. For the first time in so many years, they both slept peacefully, with no fear of the days to come. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
Light shone throught the blinds of the apartment, finally causing an exhausted Sam from her sleep. With her eyes still closed, she thought of the great dream she had last night. Lucky and her had become friends and he had shown her how to have fun again. It was a great dream, thought Sam. Too bad it wasn't real.

With that last thought resounding in her head, Sam finally opened her eyes and turned onto her side...to face the man that had been in her dreams. "It was real," said Sam, completely shocked that it did. Here was Lucky, on her new bed, sleeping ever so quietly with a small smile lighting up his face. Sam's heart began to flutter as she looked at Lucky, but instead of acting on her sudden impulse to kiss him until he woke up, she decided to take the route only a friend would take. She poked Lucky in the ribs.

Lucky then woke up, giggling, and upon seeing Sam said "Stop Sam, I'm really ticklish over there!". Sam couldn't help herself, she started poking him even more. In an effort to avoid her pokes, Lucky twisted and turned. While he was laughing Lucky could only think 'Great. I couldn't be like a normal guy and not be  
ticklish'. Then suddenly, Lucky started tickling Sam in a defensive act, and she bellowed with laughter.

"Oh, I guess i found someone more ticklish than me!" exclaimed a joyful Lucky. With begging as her only option at the moment, she asked Lucky to stop tickling her, only to have him shake his head no. They were soon in their second fight, not even a day apart from the last, only this time it had to do with tickling. They soon were both over the edge of the bed. Sam gave one final poke in Lucky's ribs, causing him to, finally fall off the bed. Only, he didn't go down alone.

"Owwww!" cried Lucky and Sam before they burst into another fit of giggling. By the time Lucky had finally stopped, because he was suddenly aware that Sam was on top of him, Sam was still laughing. "I can't gasp believe gasp we fell off thebed!" She could barely breathe because she had been laughing so hard. She finally looked up into Lucky's face and slowly his eyes, which had only the glint of laughter now. Now it was her turn to discover how close they were. But instead of scrambling to their feet, they stayed where they were.

Time had stopped. His muscular chest underneath her fragile hands. When her fingers moved slightly, Lucky shuddered. No one had such an affect on him. But he wasn't the only one affected.

She marveled at the body she was lying on top of. Her heart sped up, and her gasps were no longer the effect of her laughter. Staring into the other's eyes, they felt a connection that they denied for so long. His eyes, thought Sam, I'm lost in his eyes. She felt scared yet excited at the same time. A good man who had dark looks at the same time (A/n I think Lucky has dark looks. He ain't goody goody ). Her hands traveled to the back of his neck and twisted and clenched into his silky thick hair. 'His hair was long', thought Sam, 'How did i not notice that? God, his eyes!'.

Her silky tresses surrounded her wonderful face. She was sexy in such a dark seductive way. He could barely breathe, but he didn't care. Her soft lips, her light yet slightly built body...her eyes. Lucky had always loved chocolate (A/N Don't really know if Lucky likes chocolate. Work with me here). The great taste of chocolate...always addictive. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. Their heads moved closer to the others as their lips moved to get a taste of the others.  
They heard pounding somewhere. Their hearts were beating in excitement as well.

"Sam?! Please, Let's just talk! Open the door, I know that your there!". Or maybe not. Just as quickly as it started, Lucky and Sam were brought out of their reverie. Cursing Jason in her mind for stopping something that could have been magical, Sam stumbled to her feet and replied to the voice outside, "Jason, I've told you everything that I had to. Now please, just let me be!" Sam quickly turned to Lucky, who had been trying to calm down about the moments before. Both were flustered and smiled shyly at the other. Lucky then said "Maybe we should cool down a bit, you know?" Sam smiled, becoming happy at the revelation that she wasn't the only one affected by the other. "Yea, your face is pretty red," joked Sam. That comment only made Lucky's cheeks glow a brighter red as well as Sam's. Shut up, thought Sam. Don't ruin it. Jason continued pounding at the door, saying how much he cared for her and he wouldn't end their relationship without a fight. Exasperated, Sam charged towards the door, briefly thinking how great the moment could have been.

Pulling the door open, Sam yelled into Jason's face with such annoyance "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, JERK! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY! WE ARE OVER! FINITO. END. DONE. OVER. GONE. AWAY. CAPUT. OVER!!!!! Now, thanks for stopping by, but please leave cuz I don't know any other way to say it to you. buh bye." She was about to close the door when Jason stopped it from ever occurring.

"Sam, why is Lucky in your room," Jason demanded with jealousy. He seethed with anger. First she slept with the enemy and now Lucky? Could Sam ever be faithful. Sam, not taken aback by the question whatsoever, folded her arms across her chest, quickly gave Lucky a smile who was trying to stifle his laughter because of her outburst, and gave Jason a look of death. "One, it is none of your business since we broke up. Two, how dare you demand me questions standing outside my apartment. Who the hell do you think you are?! What your not is my boyfriend or friend whose a boy," Sam saw Lucky smile at the last statement from the corner of her eye and she desperately fought the need to smile as well, "Three, if you must know, Lucky and I had dinner last night and fell asleep while talking and right now you ruined A MOMENT! NOW GET THE FU AWAY FROM HERE. BYE." If only it was goodbye. Jason jammed his foot into the room and entered briskly into the tiny apartment. Sam was his, and only his. " I don't think so, Sam. We belong together. What do you see in Lucky. He's just a druggie who screwed up his life. He's just a piece of..." Jason never got to finish his sentence for he was pinned to the wall before he could blink.

Lucky had been amused at first, and was ecstatic when sam had said the things she did about him. But Jason had finally pushed the limit. "At least I'm trying to fix my life now. Sam knows it and so does my family. That's good enough for me. Sam asked you to leave. If you won't leave willingly, i'll have to arrest you for trespassing...unless Sam asked me not to." He remained calm for the sake of Sam and Sam only. She didn't want her to be afraid. Even more, he didn't want her to believe what Jason was about to say about him. He turned to Sam and looked at her for a sign on what she wanted him to do.

It all happened in a blink of an eye, yet Sam knew every movement that occurred like the palm of her hand. Every word, emotion, expression. It was engraved in her brain. What she didn't expect was the calm in Lucky's voice, and she realized she hasn't given him an answer. She shook her head no. "I'm not pressing charges unless you won't leave. If you won't, I'll gladly let Lucky do the paperwork for not only trespassing but harassment as well." Jason looked at her for a long time until he finally looked down and walked away. Before he could leave, however, Sam grabbed his arm. "Jason, this is the last time. I won't stop Lucky, or anyone for that matter, next time. Just go to your new life. And let me live mine." And with that, Jason finally left the apartment.

After he was gone, Sam finally looked at Lucky who was staring at his socks intently. She walked closer to him, and nudged his face up so she could stare at those wonderful eyes again. "I didn't believe a word he was saying Lucky. Neither what he was going to say. You're the manliest man I've ever meant." Lucky smiled again, the same smile that melted Sam's heart over and over. "I'm glad. I want...no I need you in my life Sam. I can't lose such a great person." She felt tears in her eyes but decided that something else should be said.

"Lucky, something was going to happen between us before Jason came. Everything would have changed, and we just declared our friendship last night. Please, maybe we should slow down a bit. We need to be friends now. I mean, sure, most of the time we are fine, but just like last night, our depression could just happen like that. Please Lucky, can we just slow down a bit?". Fear had become a factor now, not because of what Lucky might do, but the fear that Sam might have broken Lucky's heart. She was wrong, however, when Lucky smiled and said"I understand Sam. Friendship is what we need right now. But Sam," Lucky whispered, placing his hand lightly against the side of her face, "I need you to know that I have feelings for you. But I'm willing to wait. I wanna do this the right way."

Sam smiled and couldn't help but reveal her feelings to him. "Lucky, your not the only one. I have feelings for you too. You know, some guys woulda seduced me right about now, just to get there way. And you would have if you tried. But," sam paused to kiss his cheek lightly, "I'm glad you didn't. Let's do this right for once, okay Spencer?" Lucky nodded, elated that he got a kiss on the cheek. "For once, let's do this right, McCall." 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

His arms were around her as he placed her gently on the bed. Sighing with content, Sam gazed up into his eyes begging for his soft lips to meet her own. Her wish was soon granted with a passionate kiss. Flesh against flesh caused the two lovers to moan in pleasure, yet that wasn't enough for her. She needed him inside her. "Sam," he whispered. Oh, how many times did he say her name like that. She needed to feel him again, to love him again. With short gasps of air, Sam nodded her head, giving him permission. As he entered her, he only said "You're beautiful."

Sam shot up from her bed covered with sweat. Since she moved out of the Penthouse, memories of Jason plagued her. And they always reminded her of one thing. Jason never said the word love while they had sex. Never. The word love could be used so carelessly sometimes, and tended to only be used in that fashion toward Sam all the time. No man was ever genuine. "Until Lucky," she whispered. She hadn't heard from him since their talk last night. The talk that caused Sam to fight the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. The talk that ruined her chances in being with the man that was always genuine.

FLASHBACK  
"Are you sure about this?" Lucky asked. He wished to God that Sam wasn't serious about this. Friends? Just three days ago, they decided to take things slowly and now Sam wanted to just remain friends. He didn't understand it. 

Placing her glass of water slowly onto the table, Sam walked farther away from Lucky, towards her window. 'No', Sam thought, 'I am sure about something else. I'm sure that I want to be with you. If only I could'. Running a hand through her hair, Sam faced Lucky and gave him a small smile. "What do we want, Lucky? We both came out of a relationship with people we loved with all our hearts. We were with them for so long. This attraction that we have, it could just be a rebound thing."

Sam stopped, waiting to see if Lucky had anything to say. No not waiting, hoping if he had any input whatsoever. Silence. She continued, "Lucky, what we need is friendship. If we ever became involved and realized it wasn't what it seemed to be, then that friendship will go down the drain. I don't want that. I want our friendship." Tears started falling down her face at that point and Lucky finally snapped out of his internal battle. He could only respect her wishes. He would have to forget everything. He would be Sam's friend.

"Hey, i understand Sam. I do. You're right what we need is a friendship. Just friends and nothing more." He gave her a small hug and grinned down at her. Sam grinned back only to feel everything inside her crumble. "Thank you."  
END OF FLASHBACK

"What have I done? Do I really want to be just friends with Spencer?" Sam said out loud. She had been unhappy after Lucky had left. Nothing had changed in his eyes, and she knew their relationship wouldn't change. Well, she hoped it wouldn't change. Hanging out with Lucky was the highlight of her day. Tonight, Sam was plagued with harsh memories of her life with Jason, Sonny, and Jax. As well as her night with Ric. 

At that thought, Sam shivered. She would never forgive herself for that. She may not feel disgusting anymore, but she will always feel disgusted for ruining her mother's life. Groaning, Sam rolled off her bed and paced around the room. She wondered silently what Lucky was up to, but dismissed the thoughts as quickly as it had come. It was 12:30 in the morning, and he was probably sleeping peacefully anyway. Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock on her door. Curious as to who it was at this time, Sam padded to the door, only to be surprised to see who it was. Sonny.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

It was 12:30 in the morning, and he was probably sleeping peacefully anyway. Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock on her door. Curious as to who it was at this time, Sam padded to the door, only to be surprised to see who it was. Sonny.

"Sam," Sonny said smiling. Sam looked at the man she thought she loved. Hell, who wouldn't think they were in love with the latino who had such killer dimples. Only his family wouldn't fall head over heels in love with Sonny. They would probably slap his head lightly for being such a charmer. For the first time that night, Sam giggled in amusement at such a thought. Confused by her actions, Sonny promptly asked, "What's so funny?".

Brushing it off, Sam moved aside so Sonny could step inside the room. Looking at the room with distaste, Sonny strongly said, "I could set you up someplace, Sam. You don't have to live here. Let me get you a ..." Sam quickly shook her head, "No Sonny. I know you mean well, but you know i never felt comfortable with...that." Sonny sighed, knowing that Sam had a point. She never felt comfortable with everything being handed to her. Stealing it from someone was one thing, but getting everything handed to her was another. That was why he was so uncomfortable with the situation at hand. He couldn't believe Jason wanted him to do this. It was disgusting towards women in every sense of the word in Sonny's opinion, and he was regretting what he was about to do to Sam.

"Sam, i need to ask you now to forgive me, because what i'm about to do, you definately won't like. I have experience with you in this department." Sonny lightly grinned, remembering how Sam had thrown things at him when he offered to set a place for her to stay back when they were lovers. Sam, a bit worried after what Sonny said, only responded, "Sonny, whatever it is...I'll still consider you a close friend of mine. Just tell me."

Nodding his head, Sonny began rubbing his chin and strolled through Sam's small apartment. He looked at all the details of the room. The table, the lamp, the bed. Every little thing seemed to hold his interest, but really, Sonny was focused on the task he was about to complete. Yawning from lack of sleep, Sam asked, "You want anything to drink? I don't have scotch or wine or anything like that. If you want a beer, don't worry about putting a dent in my supply." Sam said that with a grin. Sonny wouldn't even touch it. "And there's always water."

Sonny shook his head, wanting absolutely nothing. It didn't matter if his throat was clamping up. He had to gothrough with this now. "Jason sent me. He had a favor. Though i regret this, I have to do it." Taking a sip of the beer she just opened up, Sam gave Sonny a knowing smirk. "Well, let's have it. What, is Jason feeling guilty or lonely?".

She was tough through the whole situation, he had to admit that. Without a word, Sonny took the envelope out of his suit jacket. "It's a check." After handing it to Sam, he put his hands up, as if saying he was just the messenger. With lips pursed in anger, Sam looked at Sonny's face and saw what she felt. Disgust. She gave a small smile and said, "YOu will always be my friend Sonny, cuz we feel almost the same way." Once she said this, Sam launched herself into Sonny's arms, giving his a peck on the cheek and a tight hug. "If you don't mind, can you give Jason what's left of the check? I'll probably kill him if i go." 

Finally laughing out loud, in amusement and relief, Sonny nodded his head. "I was hoping you'd say that. Now i can punch Jason for being such an idiot for so long." Becoming serious as quickly as he had become humorous, Sonny whispered, "I truly am sorry, Sam. You didn't deserve this."

"Don't worry about me, Sonny. I got to finally know another great person in this god forsaken town." After this statement, Sonny grinned, showing off his dimples. "Ahh, Detective Spencer." Before Sam could question how he knew this, she promptly shut her mouth closed. "God Forsaken town,"she hissed, while ripping the check into little pieces. Sonny laughed, and went on his way home with the remnants of the check, giving Sam another hug and kiss on the cheek. After the quick departure of the mobster with a heart, Sam stood quietly in the center of the room, and felt the anger slowly brew in her body. After what seemed to be a while, Sam ripped the chair from the table and threw it across the room, curses coursing through the air. After her brief rampage, she finally broke down. That was how Lucky found her. In a fit of tears and sobs curled into a ball on the floor. Closing the door quietly behind him, Lucky quickly but quietly made his way towards Sam, and pulled her into his arms.

Sam began to scream "No! Let go of me, you fucg basd! Let me be!". After realizing that it wasn't Jason but Lucky, Sam melted into his arms, sobs escaping her body. "Let it out, " Lucky whispered, "Don't hold back." Beneath the sobs, Lucky could barely hear the words escaping her cherry lips. "I'm not a whore."

Kissing her forehead, Lucky could barely hold his tears as he said, "No, McCall. You are not a whore. You're perfectly imperfect. Just like everyone else in the world. There is nothing wrong with that. In fact, it's the greatest thing to ever know." He held Sam, as the sobs she held in for so long finally escaped her body. Her hands found its way around Lucky's firm body, and Sam held on to him as strong as she could.

As her tears slowed down, Sam finally realized that some of the sobs and tears weren't her own, but Lucky's as well. Looking at him for the first time since he entered the room, Sam kissed his neck, in an effort to comfort his hurting soul as well. They held each other tightly, as if their life depended on it, and never did let go that night. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
Walking with a swagger only Sonny Corinthos possessed, he breezed into Jason's penthouse, confident that Liz wasn't there. She was still at her grandmother's for Jason still couldn't decide how to handle the Elizabeth situation. Sure he had taken full responsibility for the baby to come, but Jason didn't know if he wanted Liz to be a part of his life...in that way. "Jason, we need to have a talk."

Jason, sitting on the couch with a beer in his hands, rose up, questions evident on his face. "Did she take it Sonny?". Sonny slowly looked at this man and could only feel pity for him, yet he had to do what he had to do. Smirking at Jason, he nodded his head. "Yeah, she took it. She also wanted to give something back."

Hope was unleashed into the air. Jason said, "Sonny, is she coming back? I knew she'd give us a chance. She can't give up more than two years." Turning around, Jason brought his hands through his hair. "All we have to do is find a way to..." Jason was suddenly brought out of his reverie when he was forcefully turned around only to hit the floor beneath him.

Flexing his hand, Sonny smirked. "Jase, you're a brother to me. That's why I had to bring you out of this daydream your living in. You offered her money. Remember what happened last time?". Throwing the remnants of the check at the man sitting, Sonny finally yelled, "Are you an idiot! You slept with another women, showed no regret and knocked your one night stand up. You think Sam'll come back?". Gazing up at him, Jason silently shook his head no. "I know that, Sonny. But it's hard to let go."

As the bright moonlight shone on to her face, Sam sighed and finally opened her tired eyes. She was thankful. No dreams of the harsh past...or of the present. She was also thankful that she wasn't alone.

Picking her head up shortly, Sam saw the beautiful face of Lucky and nearly cursed at her heart for jumping so quickly at the sight. Why did he have to be so goddayum handsome? Hoping that he wouldn't wake up because of what was to come, Sam layed a small kiss on his forehead. Sighing in content, Sam placed her head lightly onto his shoulder. Finally she felt safe. She hadn't completely blown it. Without a word, Sam rearranged herself, so that her back was now against Lucky's chest. Resting her head underneath his chin, Sam was ready to drift off to sleep until she heard a small chuckle.

Looking up again, Sam saw that Lucky was wide awake. Whispering, Sam said, "I thought you were sleeping?". Lucky, with a twinkle in his eye, retorted, "I thought you wanted to be friends. Now we're sleeping together... again."

Before Sam could reply, Lucky raised his hand to stop her. "Sure, we didn't have sex, but..." For the first time that night, Sam finally laughed. "It's good to see you laugh, Sam."

After her laughter subsided, Sam looked into the eyes she admired so much and asked the question that was on her mind since Lucky decided to show he was awake. "Did you hear the chair being thrown, or was I that loud? Cuz I had to be unless you're a light sleeper." 

Smiling ever so slightly, Lucky answered, "I couldn't sleep. Dreams." That was all Sam needed to hear. Nodding her head, for they were in the same type of predicament, she rested her head once again on his shoulder and let silence take over. And they drifted off asleep, with their last thought on what tomorrow may bring. "Goodnight," both whispered before exhaustion finally overcame them both.

At the Penthouse, Jason was finding it hard to sleep. He was being tortured with the thought of how he pushed away every woman that cared for him some way or another. He didn't understand it. Deciding that he would have to succumb to drinking himself to sleep, Jason went off to get another beer. He was interrupted, however, when a knock at the door was heard.

Looking at the door, Jason decided it may be Carly, who may be coming to give him a smack for being an idiot and then talk to him. He was surprised when he opened the door. It was the last person he expected to see. "Brenda?" 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
"Brenda?". Jason couldn't believe his eyes. Europe didn't cause her any stress whatsoever. In fact, her stay in London actually made her more beautiful than ever. But she would never hear that from me, thought Jason.

"What no hug? You seemed pretty eager to give me a hug when you dropped me off to the airport," Brenda smirked. "well, are you gonna ask me to come in?". Her smirk slowly turned into a frown when Jason stood firm in his place staring at her silently. Finally, he gave a slight shrug and moved aside to let her in. "I had hoped you learned how to be a gentleman while i was gone. For once I was wrong." Turning quickly to face him, Brenda was right on time to see the scowl that found its way on his lips. "Before I teach you a lesson in matters, we have something to talk about. Ran into Carly." It took everything in Brenda to keep a passive face at the thought of the blonde. The woman aggravated her. Always thinking Brenda would steal her man. Possessive much?

"And you're still alive how?," asked Jason, plopping down on the couch while Brenda followed suit. "Haha. Nice to know you got a sense of humor underneath that brick head of yours," Brenda retorted. Jason sighed in frustration. The woman was already giving him a migraine. "She basically found out how I was meeting you and asked me to do a favor for her. Nice move getting a woman who's not your girlfriend pregnant. Real smart."

"It hasn't been too minutes and already you're calling me an idiot!" Jason exclaimed. Getting up quickly, Jason couldn't bear to look at her face. Because for the first time, he finally felt ashamed of the night with Elizabeth. He let down the woman who had truly loved him for what he is. He let down the woman he loved. Silently walking over to the pool table, Jason grabbed the cue stick. And stared at it. "It wasn't supposed to turn out like this Brenda. I was supposed to finally be happy with the woman I loved. I screwed up. I lost her. The only thing I wish now...is that someday Sam and I can become good friends again. Like we were."

"Robin actually told me about Sam." Jason quickly looked at Brenda in surprise, while she just shrugged. "It was after your whole almost dying experience and Robin had tried to come and save you. Sam was really dedicated. and so were you. Some things...fate just steps in. I don't blame you Jason. What you did was stupid, but we're all human. God knows how many mistakes I made in the romance department. I mean, how many times did i try to marry Jax? Jacka,"she muttered. Jason attempted to stifle his chuckle, but some things just don't work out the way you want them too. Instead of scowling at him, however, Brenda grinned. "I know. What was it Sonny used to call him? Candy Boy? That's what i think of when I think of Jax."

Finally, both of them let go of their laughter. As their laughter died down, however, Jason winced in pain. Turning abruptly to Brenda he gave her a questioning and annoyed look. Brenda smirked and only said, "I may dislike the woman but I always make sure I do a favor if I accept. She asked me to smack you, I did. Now all is said and done. One more thing. Can I have my room back? I'll tell you later why I'm here but I am so tired." Shaking his head in exasperation, Jason knew he would have to go to the pharmacy tomorrow. His bottle of aspirin would definitely finish tonight.  
Sam moved quietly in Lucky's arms as she tried to shake away the feelings that had overwhelmed her the past few days. No matter how hard she tried, her attraction to Lucky only grew. And she was scared of it. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Lucky. He was one of the very few good things in her life at the moment, and she didn't want to let him go. Sam didn't want to watch him walk away like everyone else had.

She fell asleep only to wake up an hour later to Lucky's murmurs. Her body became so flushed that she had to cool down. How could a murmur sound so sexy?, thought Sam. It had even got so far that Sam had to untangle herself to get a nice cool glass of water. Well, three to be exact. She had just rearranged herself so that her head was underneath her chin and her front was against him. Bringing her legs so they would me on top of Lucky's legs, Sam curled herself into his body in an effort to get warmth. It had started snowing outside, just like the meteorologist had said, and it was a little cold without a blanket.

Suddenly, Sam felt his strong arms wrap around her and heard a content sigh escape his lips. Looking upwards and judging from his steady slow breathing, Lucky was in a deep sleep, unknowing of what effect the sigh had on Sam. Feeling flustered again, Sam knew she needed to go outside to cool down. She didn't move. Safe, she thought, it feels safe. And warm. Moving closer to his body so that their bodies were connected, Sam sank deeply in Lucky's body and scent. She expected to not have the feeling of loneliness this time. What she didn't escaped was the soft moan that escaped Lucky's lips. Though she felt hotter than she ever did, Sam couldn't help but smirk. 'I guess it wasn't just me after all.' 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12  
He knew it was wrong but Lucky couldn't help but feel content and worthy when Sam was near. It had only been two days since Sam woke up in his arms and that happy feeling of falling asleep with her still hadn't left him. With Sam, he wasn't alone. They were connected in more ways than they both could imagine. It wasn't just the baby drama, but everything that happened to them from the very beginning. She didn't have a stable childhood home. He didn't have that either. She was a child con. He was too. She went on the run with her father when she was a kid. He did too. he knew the life Sam had. He understood it. It was just like his.

Standing on the docks while staring into the deep water, Lucky blinked back angry tears. Though he was a man of pride, the situation would have anyone angry and upset. Lucky thought back to what happened just ten minutes ago.

FLASHBACK

Lucky hurried down the steps and stood on the pier. He was off today and would be meeting Sam in a hour at Kelly's for some lunch. Smiling thoughtfully, Lucky thought 'Sam and I have been becoming good friends. Funny how we never spoke to each other before. Funny how I never really tried to talk to her before'. His pleasant thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around to see who it was, Lucky's smile quickly disappeared when he saw the one person he didn't want to see. Elizabeth.

"Lucky, I want to talk to you, " Elizabeth said briskly. Sure she handled the situation the wrong way, but Lucky was the one who ruined their marriage. He lied.  
Scowling slightly as he forced a sarcastic laugh, Lucky said just as briskly, "Too bad you don't always get what you want. I have to go. I'm not ready to talk to you yet." "Too bad. I didn't ruin our marriage Lucky. Your sister came to Kelly's basically calling me a whore and yelling that i ruined your life. I want you to go tell your sister the truth. I was doing what was best for the baby. I did what I had to. If I told you the truth you would have relapsed."

"Thanks for having faith in me. I haven't turned to drugs and i never will. I won't make the same mistakes I did before. I learned from my mistakes and taken responsibility for them. You still haven't. I won't relapse. Cam needs his father." Lucky turned to face the water. "But your not his father" Elizabeth said heatedly. She knew what she was saying, just as she knew that it would break Lucky's heart.  
"ELIZABETH!" Lucky whirled around to face his soon to be ex-wife. His heart tore at that statement. It wasn't enough that Elizabeth stole the child who she claimed was his, but now she was stealing Cameron. "I've been the only father Cam's ever known. I love him and he love's me. You can't take that from us. You can't stop us from being father and son."

"Your not Cam's father. I may not be able to take away the past, but for Cam, i wanted to tell you that you can't see him anymore."   
Shaking his head in disbelief, Lucky could only disagree and refuse Liz's demand. "No! No, i won't stop seeing my son."  
"I've said it before Lucky. I won't let my son be near a drug addict..." "What more do I have to do?! I'm clean and I'm gonna stay clean! Don't keep punishing me for doing something while I was high, Elizabeth!"

"Just because you were on drugs doesn't excuse you for cheating on me with Maxie!" Elizabeth said angrily as she glared icily into Lucky. She was doing what was best for her. And for Cam.  
"I'm not! I never did. What I did was wrong. I broke our vows. But I wasn't the only one that messed up. You cheated on me too Elizabeth! You hurt our marriage. You held a part. You couldn't see how lost I was after Jesse died. I blamed myself da it! I got my partner killed! Everyone treated me like sh! No one saw what was going on. Why the hell do you think i turned to drugs in the first place?!," Lucky yelled. Taking a few calming breaths, Lucky reverted back to a soft tone. Looking at Elizabeth, he saw she was shocked by his outburst, but no sympathy was seen in her eyes. Glee was more like it. "I'm not trying to excuse for what i did. Instead of talking about it, I buried myself in my problems. Elizabeth, please. We may not be together, and I'm fine with that. But don't take away my son. Let me at least visit him."  
Remaining quiet for a few moments, Liz's silence gave Lucky some hope. Not for his marriage, but for a relationship with his son. Looking at him in the eye abruptly, Elizabeth simply said "You just gave me every reason not to. What if Cam said something that made you blow up at him? I'm not putting my child through that. And I'm sure as hell not going to let him see you when you relapse. The divorce papers will be in your mail tomorrow. And don't even try a custody hearing. The court won't side with you. They'll see a mother who is trying to protect her children." With disbelief written all over his face Lucky could only say, "How did I ever think i loved you?". Not even hurt by the remark at all, Liz just smirked and said " I ask the same question to myself everyday." Turning away from him, Liz walked away, not only ending their marriage but taking Lucky's son with her.  
END FLASHBACK

Lucky couldn't handle it anymore. Finally letting out sobs of defeated tears, Lucky grieved for the son he lost. Lucky grieved for Cam. He had nothing holding him back from ruining his life now. Nothing at all.  
Looking at her watch, Sam wondered where Lucky was. He was fifteen minutes late. When she saw he wasn't here, she didn't think much of it at the time. Fifteen minutes later, Sam was getting worried and upset. 'He didn't have work so that's not why he was late. Did he find something better to do and forget to call me,' Sam mused sadly. Thinking that over, Sam shook her head. Lucky wasn't that type of guy. She quickly got up from the table she was saving at Kelly's and said goodbye to Mike. "Hey Mike, if Lucky comes in can you call me and tell him to give me a call."

"No problem, Sam. I'll see you later." Bidding goodbye once again, Sam went through the exit of Kelly's and went off to search for Lucky. Lucky wasn't the type of guy to get boozed up early in the day, so she ruled out the MetroCourt and Jake's. 'Was he with his brother or sister? Maybe his mom' thought Sam. They were definite possibilities and she would go there. First, though, she would check the docks. Maybe he was staring off at the distance. Port Charles residents always do that. The docks was the perfect place to think anyway and everyone went there to think.  
As she walked towards the docks, Sam saw she was right. About to call his name from the steps, Sam quickly stopped in her tracks. She never said the words on the tip of her tongue. What she saw was close to breaking her heart and worried her immensely. 

There was Lucky, sitting on the bench, sobbing. Knowing full well that only something awful would turn Lucky into this, Sam rushed to Lucky's side.

"Lucky," Sam said with real care. She quickly sat down on the edge of the bench and took Lucky's face in her hands. Thinking what she saw before would break her heart, Lucky's revealed face shattered her.

His hair messed up from being clenched in mis death grip, Lucky's eyes held all the pain in the world. Sam gasped in shock. Lucky tried to control himself, but couldn't. Tears escaped his eyes without any sign of slowing down. His eyes were puffy and blood red. Lucky whimpered in pain and anguish as he tried to form words to speak.

"Oh my god, Lucky. I..." She didn't know what to say. She couldn't think. He just looked so broken. So she did what she felt. Pulling him into her arms, Sam whispered "We'll get through whatever it is, Lucky. We'll get through this. I'm here." Burying his face into her neck, Lucky sobbed as if his world was ending and just listened to Sam. He again tried to speak but sobs would only come out. Finally Sam heard his broken words. "Elizabeth..Cam...my son...she...took...me...my son." She couldn't piece the sentence together. She only knew it had to do with Elizabeth and Cam. Before thinking about it more, Lucky pulled away and cried "I lost my son! Elizabeth took Cam. I'll never see him again. He's...no god no" before breaking down once again. Shocked and saddened by this news, Sam pulled Lucky into her arms once again. Whispering into his hair, "I'm sorry," as her own tears started to fall. Pulling his face back with her soft hands, she whispered "I'm sorry. If I could take away all your pain and hurt I would. If i could just... but I can't. All I can do is say I'm sorry. And be there for you. And believe me, Spencer " Sam caressed Lucky's cheek as she put her forehead against his, "I am. I'm here. I'm here." With that they looked into each other's eyes.

Realization finally dawned on Lucky. He wasn't alone. He had Sam. All he wanted to do was kiss her and hug her. Lucky wanted to feel Sam's arms around him again just as it had been two minutes ago. He didn't want anything more. But before he could act, before he could do anything, Sam moved towards Lucky and placed her lips over his and slowly kissed him. It wasn't passion filled, or angry. It was sweet. Her lips moved against his. They were soft lips, and he felt relief finally. The hurt would never go away, but some of it was slowly leaving. The kiss was short, but it felt right. Moving away, Sam looked into Lucky's eyes with trust and compassion as she brushed the tears away from his cheeks. Placing a kiss on his forehead and then on his closed eyes, Sam's hands found itself in Lucky's hair, and finally kissed him on his lips again. They felt the others emotions just as clearly as their own and drowned themselves in it. Pulling back again, Sam hugged Lucky tightly. Lucky held just as tightly, as if he was afraid to fall. As they held each other again, Sam whispered "We have each other. I'm here."

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 

She still tasted his soft lips when it found its place on her's. He needed her just as she needed him. 'It was always something said' Sam mused. But it was only today that she was the one to help Lucky. Lucky got her through the day and night. He had held her while she sobbed in his arms. She had always been the comforted in their relationship, never the comforter. This afternoon their roles suddenly reversed. Distraught over the loss of his beloved son, Lucky had been the one who needed to be held and comforted. And their relationship had finally become balanced.

"Well, relationship's a better word now," Sam muttered. There was no need to use the safety net of friendship between them anymore. It had become something more than friendship today. "As if it was before," she softly said to herself. Sighing softly, Sam finally stopped staring out of Lucky's window and walked slowly near the bathroom. Pressing her ear close to the locked bathroom door, she heard the shower running. Hearing the water splash around, Sam finally released the breath she had been holding. He had looked that broken. As if there was no longer a reason to live. She didn't blame Lucky. His world had fully and completely been blown into pieces.

Of course, Lucky's world wasn't over. Sam knew Lucky. It didn't matter that it has only been almost three weeks since they first became friends and allies. She understood him as he did. Lucky would never give up on being a father to Cam. But the instant pain made it feel that way.

That gut wrenching pain that made you want to curl into a ball. As if it was the end of everything. There was no reason to do anything. If not sit around or sleep into oblivion, it was the alternative. The ultimate alternative. Sam knew that pain. She had did the exact same thing when she was alone. People thought they saw a hurting woman when she mourned for the ones she loved, but in reality...they knew nothing.

Crying yourself to sleep when the person who made you believe he would never leave had to go away for work. Putting up more walls when everywhere you turned there was something that reminded you of everything. Whether it was the trees, a baby store, or a car...everything reminded you. She couldn't bear to think of the pain Lucky was going through. Hell yeah, she understood. When someone tells you that you can never see or hold your child, you feel as if the pain was unbearable.

"But he'll get through it." Sam spoke to herself as she stood near the bathroom door. "He has no reason to give up." Sam was interrupted from her deep thoughts when she heard a loud cough. She wondered why Lucky was taking so long. At least he wasn't doing anything drastic, Sam thought. She listened to the water fall onto Lucky's body as her mind wondered off. Water running down his toned back as his eyes were closed in order to let the day's troubles slip away for a brief moment. He suddenly stopped the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. The water had radiated immense heat as steam clouded the mirror in the room. Suddenly the door opened and Lucky turned in surprise. Before he could mutter shocked words, his eyes darkened with desire as Sam was the only thing in his view. With a pick in her hands, Sam only smirked and said while slowly walking towards him, "I forgot to tell you that I also learned to pick locks doing those jobs I did with my dad." Running her hands up his toned abs, Sam's lips found his in a passionate embrace and soon they began to attack for control. Every touch, every caress, demanded soft sighs to escape the others lips. "I want you," Sam moaned. Pulling his lips away from hers for only a brief moment, Lucky said with a smile tugging at his lips, "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that." With that, Lucky pinned her to the wall as their lips attacked each other again with only Lucky's last words resounding in the air "I want you so bad."

Snapping from her daydream, Sam took a calming breath as she walked quicky to the fridge to get a ice cold glass of water. Da, she's been needing that a lot lately. As she quicky gulped down the bottle of water she found in the fridge, Sam cursed at herself. "Pervert. Get a freaking grip. You can't jump him yet." "Sam did you say something?" Almost dropping the bottle of water, Sam quickly turned to face Lucky, clad in a towel. 'Wow,' thought Sam. 'Why couldn't men stay shirtless all the time' Mentally slapping herself for even thinking such a thought, Sam said, "I said that you still didn't buy any food yet. Last time I was here, you had only eggs and water in your fridge. It looks exactly the same, except the egg part." 'God I'm hopeless' she thought 'you still didn't buy food yet? Loser'.

Fortunately, Lucky bought the food bit. "Well sorry I didn't restock. I mean why should I? I can't cook that great and I meet you for lunch anyways. You know it's all your fault. You're holding me back from eating a home-cooked meal," Lucky said playfully. Seeing the light in his eyes that she desperately missed earlier, she knew that he realized that it was far from over. Elizabeth wouldn't take his son away from him. With that, Sam smirked. "Sorry Lucky. Believe me, I had your best intentions at heart." Cautious now, Lucky pondered out loud "And what might those intentions be?" Turning around, Sam gulped down some water again. She took her time, causing Lucky to become more and more wary. Facing him again, Sam gave him a wonderful smile that melted him in his place. "If I hadn't been having lunch or dinner with you at Kelly's, you could have accidently done something that woulda put you in GH. Aren't you glad I'm stopping you from poisoning yourself?" Smirking at Lucky, she watched him stand in shock. Her smirk however was quickly wiped clean off her face when a slow smile crept onto his face. 'Uh Oh.'

Sam ran while giving a shrill shriek as Lucky chased after her. She barely made it around the bed when Lucky tackled her and started tickling her furiously. "Yea, you did save my life didn't you," Lucky said with humor in his voice as he caused Sam to laugh louder than she ever did. "Lucky...Lucky...UNCLE UNCLE I'M SAYING UNCLE!" Sam screamed through her laughter. She tried to roll onto her side in order to escape from Lucky's grasp but with no avail. So, she started a different tactic. She started tickling him, having absolutely no idea what this would lead to. Rolling around in their tickle fight, Lucky found himself on his back with Sam's face close to his. They both sighed in content as finally silence found its place in the room. Reaching up to her face, he gently pulled Sam's face down and closed the remaining gap between them. He was right. Her lips tasted like Heaven.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the delay. Fanfiction just wouldn't let me put this up. Wierd. Here's the next chapter._

Content. What other word could she muster? What other word except the obvious? She

was happy. She was excited. She was afraid in the greatest way possible. The feeling of ecstasy just could not leave Sam's body. It had been a trying effort to even force herself to feel this with Jason. And that was one of the most puzzling thoughts that were racing through Sam's mind. How did she even call what she had with Jason love? Friendship, Companionship, yes. But love?

Sighing at the thought of how needy she was before, Sam turned and buried her face into Lucky's shoulder. This had to be something real. Granted it wasn't under the best of circumstances, Sam couldn't help but feel relieved that Jason and her got out of such an unhealthy relationship. Shaking her head ever so slightly, Sam peeked at Lucky, who was watching television thinking she had dozed off.

Not noticing that she was wide awake, Lucky continued to watch the Friends rerun. Knowing she would laugh out loud if she payed any attention to the show, Sam though back to Jason and finally meeting the 'infamous' Brenda Barrett.

_Flashback_

"_Thanks for the muffins Mike. I swear I would marry you if you weren't like a father to me," she joked._

_Grinning at the petite brunette, Mike quickly retorted. "Some things aren't meant to be Sam. I'll have that recipe for you tomorrow. And," Mike said before she could interrupt, "I'll go through it with you step by step. Slowly." Smirking at the guy , Sam nodded her head in appreciation and finally left Mike with a goodbye. Carrying a small bag of muffins, Sam made her way down to the docks. It became her official highlight of the day since Lucky always seemed to manage to always bump into her there._

_Today however, Lucky was standing next to someone she could have recognized a mile away with two other women. One she couldn't recognize, but the other made Sam's blood boil. _

"_Lucky What's going on? Jason what the hell? Why are you here with Elizabeth? You guys gonna try the self righteous crap on us again and how you guy and eye blinding sex on a couch where I used to sleep? Dayum, mental image."_

_Before the three could retort, the brunette grinned and said to Jason, " I definitely _see_ why Carly didn't like Sam. She can stand up for herself. Nice to meet you Sam McCall. Brenda Barrett. I see why people are saying that you're kinda like me. Definitely see the likeness. We've got the same bity attitude that Carly refers to it as. If only she looked in the mirror ..." "Okay shut up Brenda. I already had a ear ful earlier. It always gives me a migraine. Sam, Brenda, Lucky, and I were talking. Then..." Brenda quickly interrupts. "Then Elizabi came in and started whining," earning a death glare. " Honey, that glare doesn't scare me. I've been through worse."_

_Not believing what she was witnessing, Sam turned to Lucky who in fact was staring at her. Smiling with delight, Sam turned back and calmly said to Elizabeth, " So I'm guessing your trying to trap Jason then. Smooth. Real smooth." As Elizabeth started to ramble to Jason, everyone seemed to tune out. Until they were brought back by yelling from the last person they'd expect._

"_That night was a mistake! The baby I sure as hell don't regret but ruining two people who cared about us? Sam didn't cheat. I broke up with her after she had brain surgery. I slept with a woman who was still married to a man who has been trying to be civil with me." _

_Knowing things weren't going her way this time, Elizabeth turned to Lucky and spat, "You sure got over it quickly. First Maxie and now Sam."_

_Finally speaking, Lucky retorted, " One thing. On drugs when I was with Maxie so I was being a plain idiot. Another thing. Clear head when I'm with Sam. Whomever I have a relationship with doesn't concern you Elizabeth. Unlike with Jason, you and I can never even be close to friends. The only thing that ties us is Cameron. I don't care what you say, Cam believes that I'm his father. I believe he's my son. Blood doesn't make a difference. Don't punish Cam for what's going on between us. You have to be better than that." With that said, Lucky nodded towards Jason and Brenda and then faced Sam. Smiling in silent agreement, Sam took his hand as they made their way to the Metro Court. "Nice to meet you Brenda. Bye Jason." Sam quietly gave him a small hug. "Thank you." Jason, his eyes finally free and clear of torture, said to Sam "I am sorry that we hurt each other. I hope we can be..." "Friends? I hope so too." At that Sam grinned at Brenda as she left with Lucky, chuckling slightly as Brenda said "I really like her. Man it's gonna be fun to piss Carly off." _

_With final glares being cast to Elizabeth, Jason quietly spoke, "I'll talk to you later about joint custody." Finally, Jason and Brenda started their way to Kelly's once again, not knowing that they were leaving behind a scornful woman planning a scheme in that tortured head of hers._

_End Flashback_

Completely taken surprise by Sam's sudden laughter, not knowing she was thinking of Brenda's words, Lucky whispered, "Guess you weren't sleeping. Why are you laughing they're only holding a couch,"referring back to _Friends_. "What's going on in that beautiful head of your's?"

Smiling up at the man she has yet to tell she was in love with, Sam answered as she chuckled slightly, "Why doesn't Carly like Brenda again. You're gonna have to run it by me again. Just one more time! I still don't get it,"she exclaimed as Lucky failed once again to choke down his laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - **_**I know it has been a while since I've last updated, more than a year actually. Guza really ruined everything at GH for me and I couldn't watch anymore after the whole Jake kidnapping drama. But I recently got a review telling me how good this story was. I have to say, the reviews that I didn't expect to get came out of nowhere and inspired me to update this story after so long. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I won't be following the current GH storyline at all, though the LUSAM hotness makes me somewhat happy. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**_

Somewhere while he was laughing hysterically, Sam had moved closer to him to get him to stop but her attempts made it worse. Grabbing his face with both hands, Sam scolded at him, without any seriousness at all. Then it happened again.

She didn't want to stop. His lips felt so good on hers. How can someone feel like they're flying and falling at the same time, thought Sam. All thoughts flew out the window when she felt his tongue against her lips and she quickly opened her mouth for entrance. Damn, Sam thought, he kisses a hell of a lot better than Jason. No longer a soft and sweet kiss, they both began to kiss each other with a passion they thought they lost before pulling away to breathe. "Wow," Lucky whispered against Sam's lips. Feeling her shiver, he pulled her closer to himself, thinking she was cold.

It was like she was on fire. She never felt this way before, not even with Jason, and she never wanted it to go away. "What are we doing?" Sam whispered back. Sure it felt good but they needed to know what was going on. Jumping in doesn't always leave everyone happy in the end. Smiling softly at her, Lucky brushed back a stray hair from Sam's face. So beautiful, he thought. "Seems like we were kissing," Lucky joked. However, his smile quickly dropped when the brunette quickly got up to her feet. She was nervous, he knew, and definitely scared.

"Lucky, we can't jump into this! I… I really… I care about you Lucky." Seeing his face drop, Sam quickly continued. "More than a friend should. I can't hide it. I'm definitely attracted to you, but I also care about you. You don't… you don't know everything about me. You might not like everything you hear about me. Hell Lucky you might not even want to look at me with some of the things I've done but…" before she could even continue she felt herself held tightly against a very strong body, her lips captured once again.

Pulling away took every once of will power he had, but Lucky knew he had to. "Sam, this is me you're talking to. Me. I'm a Spencer, remember?" he said with a slight smirk. Watching her carefully, Lucky's smirk grew with the sight of her smile. She doesn't even know she lights up the room with that smile, he thought. Bringing her palms to the sides of his face, Sam brought his head closer, kissing him lightly. "I'm just not used to feeling cared about. I mean, Jason took care of me but I wasn't cared about. Damn I'm not making any sense," Sam groaned. Before she could get more frustrated, Lucky quickly grabbed the arms, bringing her into her strong embrace. "Your making total sense. You didn't feel like you were number one. You didn't feel important."

Looking at him with wonder in her eyes, Sam couldn't help but speak her inner thoughts aloud. "How do you understand everything I say when I don't even make sense half the time?" Smiling softly at the brunette, Lucky stated with conviction, "We understand each other. I mean, didn't we agree? We are alike in more ways than one. A strange childhood, life on the run, and the occasional bad luck or too." Suddenly turning serious, Lucky softly added with sadness, "Not feeling important. But Sam you are important. You're important to me. Let's not think about how badly this might end. Let's not analyze every situation like we did before. Let's not be scared now. Let's just feel."

Forcing the tears back before they fell, Sam gazed at the man in front of her. Smiling, she went up on her toes and kissed him longer this time. "Let's just feel," she whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or General Hospital blah blah blah**_

_**A/N- No Lusam interaction in this one sorry, just little mentions about them from certain characters haha. Anyways we'll be seeing Carly in this one specifically. I didn't really want to make her a bitch in this story because I already have one lol. Anyways shout out to Danica. Your review made me happy **__**J**__**. Hope you enjoy! Reviews make me happy, good and bad.**_

**Chapter 16**

"Sam seems pretty cool," Brenda called to Jason from the couch. Pausing from his work, Jason looked up. "Yeah," he answered back quietly. Noticing the pause in his work, she got up from her seat and walked over to him. Smiling softly, Brenda said nothing to Jason, hoping her smile said it all. The moment wasn't lost on Jason, who smiled softly back at her. Suddenly, she quickly slapped him upside the head. "Owww! What the hell was that for?!" he angrily yelled.

"Jase, you've screwed up almost every relationship you've been in. I actually liked her! Oh well, too late now." Walking back to the couch, she sat back down with her feet tucked underneath her while picking up the abandoned magazine. Shaking his head, Jason started muttering obscenities under his breath as he returned to his work. "Don't finish that sentence," called Brenda amiably, never looking away from her magazine.

After glaring at her for a moment, Jason once again tried to do his work before finally turning back to ask the question that had been nagging him since leaving Kelly's. "Oh yeah, they totally are into each other," said Brenda, not even needing to hear the words leave Jason's lips. Squinting his eyes in confusion, Jason opened his mouth again, only to be interrupted by her next words. "Sometimes you are way too predictable, Jase." Flipping to the next page in her magazine, Brenda smirked as the blond muttered something about having another migraine. Sighing in happiness, Brenda said softly to no one in particular, "It's good to be back."

************************************************************************

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GO OUT WITH LUCKY!" Choking on her water, Sam glared at the tall woman as she took several deep breaths. "Oh hi Carly! Didn't know you were stopping by. I also didn't hear you knock!" Sam yelled. Throwing her bag on the scarred table, Carly swiftly walked up to the brunette, ignoring her words. "Listen, first you had Sonny, my husband at the time. Then you had Jason my best friend. I tried to be nice, even going as far as trying to put you both back together. That doesn't mean you get to run around with everyone I care about. You are not going to mess with my cousin's heart."

Her eyes wide at Carly's speech, Sam soon started glaring at the blonde, feeling anger course through her body. "Excuse me, ONE you barely even talk to Lucky so don't even try to control his life under pretenses that you care. You didn't even visit him in rehab! Two, you were having sex with Lorenzo Alcazar so don't pin all the blame on me. You and Sonny seriously have a fucked up relationship. Three, I wasn't the one breaking or messing with anyone's heart since every guy I've been with in this town screwed me over. And finally, who the hell told you about me and Lucky?!" Sam yelled angrily.

Much calmer than the other woman at this point, Carly merely looked at Sam in the eyes. "I had a little run in with Elizabeth. While I may not like the witch, she definitely made a valid point about you and Lucky. I may not be close with him, but if you are gonna use him to get back Jason, then we're going to have a problem. I know there's a lot of shit going on but…"

"THAT WHORE!", Sam exploded. "Of course she would try to mess up my life along with Lucky's. Just because Jason flat out told her he wasn't interested!" she spat out angrily. Hearing the blonde gasp, Sam whirled around to face her. "Listen Carly, I'm not USING Lucky. We both actually care about each other and we want to see where it'll go. Frankly, I'm done with Jason. All we'll ever be is friends."

Silence filled the room, with the brunette watching the unusually quiet blonde closely. Suddenly, Carly picked up her purse before looking at Sam again. "I'm sorry Sam. I should've realized what Elizabeth was doing. I'm going to go see the saint right now." Walking quickly but calmly to the door, Carly whirled around to face a shocked Sam before snapping, "Don't think this makes us friends, because it doesn't." At a loss for words, Sam limply replied, "Wouldn't dream of it." Nodding her head, Carly slammed the door behind her, leaving a bewildered Samantha McCall alone in her apartment. Before she can dwell on Carly's visit further, Sam looked at the clock up on the wall. "Shit!" Grabbing her cell phone, coat, and keys, Sam locked the door behind her before racing to meet her mother for lunch.


End file.
